


The One With Puppy!Dean

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (no actual sex in this chapter, Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Cock Cage, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Plugs, Prostate Milking, Spanking, but some tongue action happens and it’s still clearly leading to that), forced pet play, heat claiming, mild watersports (peeing outside)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Alpha!Castiel and Alpha!Benny are happily married, proud owners of three big dogs, and they decide their neighbor, omega!Dean would make the perfect addition to their home. They’ve been looking for an omega to raise as a puppy and use as a breeder, and Dean seems like the perfect fit. (Human baby breeder, not puppies!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This is a **NONCON BEAST FIC**. Nothing hardcore happens in the first two chapters, but it's still clearly headed that way. You've been warned.

Castiel got up and headed for the back slider door. “Come on boys, time to go out,” he called.

His three huge studs came trotting after him, and he watched them fondly as they ran out to the back lawn. One was a doberman named Chief, tall and muscular. One was a german shepherd named Atlas. He’d imported straight from Germany, and he was built like a wolf and weighed just around 100 pounds. The third was his Cane Corso. A variety of mastiff and particularly large for his breed, Tank weighed in over 150 pounds. He was black with natural, uncropped ears, and Cas thought he looked particularly handsome.

The three boys did their business, then suddenly perked up and went running off to the right, and Cas had to step out the back door to see what they were after.

He relaxed when he saw they’d just noticed their neighbor and gone to greet him. Their two houses shared one large fenced yard, so any time their neighbor was outside the dogs would always go visit with him.

Castiel gave the young man a wave. Fortunately their neighbor liked the dogs. He was a very sweet young man, a single omega, and quite attractive too.

“The boys sure do love him,” Benny’s deep voice rumbled, as he stepped up behind Cas. He wrapped an arm around Castiel’s waist and dropped a chin on his shoulder. Even from across the yard they could see Tank’s red cock was full and partially free of his sheath as he scented the boy. “They really like him,” he said with a chuckle.

Castiel hummed to himself, watching how their dogs curiously circled the naive omega. He knew they’d never try to take him, not while he was dressed. “You know, we’ve been planning to get an omega to raise as a breeder puppy. We could not ask for a prettier puppy than Dean, and he’s unclaimed and quite fertile, by the scent of him.” He turned to look back at Benny. “And he’d come with that house, too. We could rent it out, use the extra income to hire on a beta to nanny when the pups come. Maybe even get another stud or two, I’ve always felt like three isn’t enough.”

A grin slowly spread across Benny’s face. “I know where he hides his spare key. The next time he goes into heat we can simply let ourselves in.” He pulled Cas back towards the house. “Come on, we’ve got some planning to do, we’re going to need to buy some supplies.”

Dean moaned as he continued to fuck himself with the dildo, desperately trying to get whatever relief the toy would grant him. He didn’t even try to muffle the sounds, that was the best part of owning his own home. He could shut himself in his bedroom and be as loud as he wanted, for as long as his heat lasted.

He was only a couple hours into this one, but his mind was already a fuzzy mess, and all he could think about was coming.

So for a moment he thought he was hallucinating when his two alpha neighbors appeared in the bedroom doorway. The next thing he knew they were on him, grabbing at him as they stripped themselves naked.

Then the dildo was gone and Castiel’s thick cock was thrusting in to take its place, and before Dean could find the words to protest, Benny’s cock was filling his mouth. His head spun, his mind trying to fight even as his body thrilled to be taken by not one, but two alphas. He couldn’t help but moan as Cas started to pound into him, the sound muffled by the cock fucking his throat.

Dean felt himself slipping back into the heat, until he could no longer remember that he didn’t want the alphas. The pleasure was overwhelming, and it didn’t take long before he was caught on a huge knot, the incredible fullness forcing an orgasm through him.

Dean was still moaning when sharp teeth sank into his neck, laying Castiel’s claim. Part of him wanted to protest, but most of his mind was overwhelmed by the instinct to submit to his new mate. And with the knot filling his mouth he was effectively gagged anyway.

Everything was a haze of pleasure and raw instinct when the alphas finally relaxed enough to pull out, then immediately manhandled Dean to turn him around, their cocks already hard again and driving into Dean. He distantly realized his heat must have triggered their rut.

It was Benny fucking him from behind now, and Castiel’s cock in his throat. His whole body was limp with submission, his mind fuzzy from heat and pleasure. When Benny’s knot finally filled him, the alpha’s teeth left a matching mark on the other side of Dean’s neck.

A small part of Dean’s mind was still aware enough to realize he was now owned by an alpha couple.

Days of Dean’s heat passed in a blur of constant sex. He lost track of how many times they knotted him. Sometimes one would leave for a while, returning with food and drink for the three of them.

Dean didn’t know how many days had passed when his heat finally faded. His whole body ached with fatigue, and he could quickly feel the heavy pull of sleep. He wearily looked up at the two alphas, now getting themselves cleaned up and dressed.

Castiel leaned down to press a kiss to Dean’s forehead. “Sleep puppy. We’ll take care of you.”

Dean frowned a little at the nickname, confused, but he was asleep before he could think about it any further.

* * *

 

Consciousness returned slowly to Dean. The first thing he was aware of was that he was curled up on a large fluffy pillow on the floor of someone’s living room. The next thing he noticed was a cock shaped gag in his mouth and the fullness of a plug in his ass.

He lifted his hand to touch the gag and was startled to see his hands were in some kind of black leather booties. They were shaped like animal feet and sturdy looking buckles kept them in place around his wrists. They left him completely unable to use his hands.

Dean felt himself start to panic, and he tried to stand up, only to be quickly yanked back down by a painful tug on his cock. Whimpering, he looked down at himself. He was horrified to see his cock was secured in a cage, and there was a light but strong chain running from the cage to cuffs on his ankles. There was enough slack to allow him to crawl, but not enough to let him stand.

When he tried to crawl away from the bed he discovered the collar around his neck as he was pulled to a hard stop. He looked back to see what looked like a leash, it was hooked to his collar and the loop at the other end was clipped into a carabiner bolted into the wall.

Dean pulled back, but the thick collar didn’t budge and the leash held strong. He looked around frantically, looking for anything that would help.

That’s when he saw his reflection in the mirror on the opposite wall. He stared in horror.

He was wearing black dog ears and a puppy tail was sticking out of his ass. The outer part of the cock gag was shaped like a dog bone, and it looked like he was holding it in his mouth. The mitts on his hands were dog feet, even the kneepads he was wearing had paw prints on the underside. All of it was in a matching black leather.

Dean started to scream, the sounds muffled by the gag.

Cas and Benny suddenly came rushing into the room.

“Oh puppy, you’re awake!” Castiel said, rushing to Dean’s side. He stroked a gentle hand across the omega’s neck. “Shh, it’s okay sweetie, you’re safe. You’re home with your new alphas.”

Dean was breathing hard, eyes wide with fear as he looked back and forth between the two men.

“Cherie, he’s going to hyperventilate,” Benny said, reaching to unbuckle the cock gag, gently pulling it out of Dean’s mouth.

Which was when Dean discovered there was a ring gag underneath it. Even with the cock gag free he could still only pant and whimper, mouth forced to remain open. But at least he could breathe better.

“That’s it, good puppy,” Cas said, petting Dean’s hair. “I know this is scary, but we’re going to take such good care of you. Train you into a proper little breeding puppy.”

Dean tried to say he didn’t want to be a breeding puppy, but it came out a garbled mess around the ring in his mouth.

“Shh, puppies don’t speak, sweetheart,” Benny said, running his hand over Dean’s ass. “Don’t worry, we’re going to make it as easy as possible for you to learn.”

This couldn’t be happening. Dean wanted to fight, to run. But he couldn’t. A simple leash had him firmly under control, they didn’t even need to use any locks, all the gear was just simple buckles. He tried to grab at the gag in his mouth, but he could literally only paw at it.

“Okay, I think he’s breathing better now,” Benny said, taking Dean’s face in his hand and pushing the cock gag back into place, buckling it securely. “He looks so cute with the bone in his mouth, doesn’t he?”

“Yes, he does,” Castiel agreed. He gave Dean another pat. “Such a good boy. Just relax for a while, puppy.”

Dean let out a little whimper, shocked to feel his body respond to the praise, a wave of submissive instincts washing through his body. He tried to fight it, not wanting to give in.

Cas and Benny walked back out of the room, leaving Dean to his own devices.

Dean continued to try and get out of the bondage. But with the gag in his mouth and the mitts on his hands, he was completely helpless. The buckles on the mitts were sturdy and the straps were stiff, it would require a strong grip to undo them. And without his hands he couldn’t remove the collar or the leash, or undo the simple clip on the wall.

He finally slumped, realizing he wasn’t going to get out of this. And even if he did, it wouldn’t matter. He was owned now, if this is how his alphas wanted to keep him, there was nothing he could do about it.

Dean burned with humiliation as he laid down on the dog bed, the chain on the cock cage forcing him to curl up like an animal.

He’d seen puppy omegas before. He knew there was a whole community of alphas who kept their omegas like pets. It was perfectly legal, and an accepted way to “enjoy” an omega.

Dean just never thought he’d become one of them.

Castiel’s voice echoed in from the other room. “Come on boys, inside!”

Dean lifted his head at the sound of his alphas three huge dogs charging into the house. They came trotting around the corner from the kitchen, quickly zeroing in on Dean.

Dean froze when he remembered the other thing that many alphas made their puppy omegas do.

The three dogs circled Dean, cold noses pressing to bare skin. A curious tongue lapped at Dean’s entrance, stretched around the puppy tail plug.

Dean whimpered, pushing his ass down to the bed, wild eyes watching the dogs fearfully. They were so much bigger from his new position.

“Ah ah, puppy,” Benny chided, coming into the room. “You need to show your studs your submission.” He gave Dean a firm smack on the ass. “Get back up, let them scent you.”

Dean yelped at the smack, his face burning as he slowly climbed back up to his hands and knees. ‘Studs’ rang in his ears and his whole body burned as the dogs jostled to sniff his hole, still so tender from his heat.

“That’s a good puppy,” Benny praised, petting Dean’s hair. “Don’t worry, you won’t be taking their knots until your training is complete. For now you just need to be a good boy and submit.”

Another tongue lapped at Dean’s ass like a promise and the omega shivered.

* * *

 

The dogs eventually lost interest in an omega they couldn’t mount, and they left Dean alone. The omega didn’t know what else to do other than curl up again, and he lay like that for a while. Until his stomach started to rumble.

“Oh, I heard that,” Castiel said with a chuckle, putting down his book. He was sitting on the couch, and he looked over at Dean. “Are you hungry, puppy?”

Dean slowly nodded. He wasn’t sure what to expect from meal time, but he wasn’t going to starve himself.

“Ok, why don’t you come into the kitchen with me.” Castiel got up, unhooking Dean’s leash and taking it in hand. “Heel,” he ordered.

Dean’s stomach twisted, conflicted between humiliation and desire to obey his new mate. He hung his head and slowly crawled behind the alpha.

“That’s a good puppy, come on, step up,” Castiel said, giving the leash a gentle tug.

Dean crawled a little faster, glad for the pads protecting his knees as they crossed onto the hard kitchen floor.

“Good puppy.” Castiel stopped to pet Dean’s head before looping Dean’s leash around the pantry room door.

Dean stared up at the leash, letting out a sigh when he realized he was stuck again. He turned to watch Castiel, wondering what he was going to get for dinner.

His eyes widened as he watched Castiel fill a large bottle with what looked like milk.

Benny walked into the kitchen, moving to wrap an arm around Castiel’s waist. “I’m so glad we decided to bottle feed the puppy. It will make him so much more sweet and dependent.”

Dean watched in shock as Cas screwed a large nipple onto the bottle. It was shaped like a small cock.

“Will you take out his bone, babe?” Cas asked. “And maybe hold his collar, by the look on his face he’s not eager for his first bottle,” he said with a chuckle.

Dean tried to fight a little, but Benny laid a sharp smack to his ass.

“Hold still, pup,” Benny chastised. He pulled the cock gag free and put it on the kitchen counter.

Dean whimpered, trying again to speak, trying to say he didn’t want to drink from a bottle. But before he could attempt more than a couple garbled words the cock shaped nippled was pushed past the ring gag, filling his mouth. His protests were muffled now, and he tried to shake his head.

“Come on now puppy, you have to eat,” Castiel said. He gently squeezed the bottle. “Just try it, you’ll like it.”

A sweet, rich milk poured into Dean’s mouth, and he was forced to swallow it. It actually tasted pretty good, like a vanilla protein shake. But he continued his protest, refusing to suckle. Only to again have milk flood his mouth, and again he had to swallow.

“Come on puppy,” Castiel cajoled, gently stroking Dean’s face. His voice got deeper, suddenly carrying the full weight of his alpha command. “Suck.”

Dean shivered, his whole body responding to his alpha’s command. He was suckling the cock shaped nipple before he even realized what he was doing. He let out a little humiliated whimper, face hot and eyes low. But he didn’t stop drinking, he suckled the nipple and drank down his dinner.

“There’s our good puppy,” Benny praised, stroking Dean’s hair. “Such a good boy.”

Dean leaned into the touch without thought. He felt himself start to drift into submission as he suckled, a strange new instinct starting to take root in his mind.

Dean was trying to fight it. But deep down, a small part of him was pleased to be so incredibly dominated by his two alphas.

And it was winning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no major beast action yet, I'll warn you before we get there.

After Dean drained the bottle he was left where he was, leash still looped around the pantry door handle. The bone shaped gag was back in place, rubber cock filling his mouth. Dean had tried to paw it off again, but it was entirely useless. He finally let out a frustrated sigh and gave up, letting his mouth relax around the cock.

“That’s a good puppy,” Castiel praised, ruffling Dean’s hair. “Puppies love a cock to suck on, you’ll see.”

Dean glowered at them, trying to ignore the part of him that did indeed want to absently suckle on the gag.

Castiel and Benny left him there as they started to make dinner. Any time they passed him by they pet his head.

One of the dogs, the german shepherd, snuck into the kitchen to investigate the food. But he was quickly shooed out again.

“No dogs in the kitchen,” Benny scolded. He smiled down at Dean. “Other than the puppy, he needs to stay close right now.”

Dean tried to ignore them.  He was shuffling around on his hands and knees, still uncomfortable in his bondage. Trying to find a position that made him feel less like a damn dog, he carefully shifted around until he was sitting cross legged on the floor, mindful of the chains linking his cock to his ankles.

“Ah-ah, bad puppy,” Castiel scolded, the moment he noticed. He marched over and unhooked the leash and grabbed Dean’s collar, pulling on it and forcing Dean to get back up on his hands and knees.

Dean protested around the gag as Castiel tugged hard, making him crawl a few feet, then leading him back to his spot by the pantry room door.

“Sit,” Castiel ordered, tugging backward on Dean’s collar.

The pressure forced Dean to move backward, his ass dropping to rest on his ankles, his mitt covered hands  resting on the floor between his knees.

Like a dog.

“Good boy, good sit,” Castiel praised, running his fingers gently through Dean’s hair. “Good sit,” he repeated, hooking the leash to Dean’s collar again.

Dean glared as Castiel turned to go back to cooking, and he immediately went back to his cross legged position. He wasn’t a dog and he refused to behave like one.

But Castiel was back again, only this time as he dragged Dean back to all fours he laid several sharp smacks to Dean’s ass, making him yelp. “Bad puppy!” he scolded, again tugging backward on Dean’s collar. “Sit!”

Dean sat, and again he was praised. And again, the moment Castiel was gone, he went defiantly back to his cross legged position.

Which he immediately regretted when Castiel was right back again, dragging him back to his hands and knees. He yelped around the gag as he was spanked again, his ass burning painfully now. Only this time Castiel didn’t stop after a couple smacks.

“I will  _not_  have a disobedient puppy,” Castiel said firmly, holding Dean’s collar tightly and laying another smack to his ass. “We will do this as long as it takes to make you into a good boy.”

Dean whimpered and squirmed as Castiel’s hand cracked down on his ass. He wanted to beg forgiveness, to promise anything the alpha wanted, but with the gag in his mouth he couldn’t. He could only take the punishment. He was quivering with the urge to submit when Castiel finally laid one last smack to his ass and was done. Dean couldn’t even look at him, he could only hold his position on his hands and knees, keeping his head submissively low.

Castiel straightened, arms crossed over his chest. “Puppy, sit,” he sharply ordered.

Dean’s ass dropped to his ankles instantly, paws between his knees in a perfect ‘sit.’ His ass still burned, and he didn’t think for a moment about disobeying his alpha.

Castiel immediately softened, bending to ruffle Dean’s hair with both hands. “Oh good puppy! Good sit!” he praised, pressing a kiss to Dean’s forehead. “What a good boy you are! Good sit!”

In spite of how humiliating it was to be praised like a dog, Dean felt himself relax into the affection, relieved that his alpha wasn’t upset with him anymore. He couldn’t help the happy butterflies in his stomach, his body naturally responding to his mate’s praise.

He told himself it was just easier to obey, that he just didn’t want another spanking.

It wasn’t that he was starting to  _want_  to obey.

It couldn’t be.

* * *

Dean obediently held his sit position while Castiel and Benny cooked dinner. He told himself he was just too tired to fight it.

He found himself just absently watching them cook, he had nothing better to do, his leash still keeping him in place.

After a while he started to feel a fullness in his bladder, and he realized that his “dinner” was passing through him. He realized he didn’t know what to do about that, with his mouth gagged he couldn’t exactly ask to use the bathroom.

He started to squirm a little, the need to pee getting stronger. He started to whimper around the gag in his mouth, trying to get the attention of the two alphas, hoping they would understand.

Benny looked over and noticed Dean, and he set down what he was working on. “Oh I think the pup needs to go potty.” He crossed the kitchen, reaching down to pet Dean’s hair. “Does puppy need to potty?”

Dean blushed at the alpha’s words, but nodded, hoping he’d be allowed to use the bathroom.

“Ok, come on.” Benny unlooped the leash from the doorknob and tugged gently.

Dean started to crawl after the alpha without second guessing, until he looked up and realized he was being led to the back slider door, beyond which he could see the alphas’ well kept lawn.

Dean froze, eyes going wide as he realized what the alpha wanted, and he pulled back against the leash.

Benny looked back at Dean, narrowing his eyes. “Bad pup, heel.” He gave the leash a snap.

Dean shook his head, still pulling back. He couldn’t go outside, that was just too humiliating!

Benny growled. “We’re not doing this, pup. Cas, will you open the door?”

Dean pulled back harder, trying to yell around the gag in his mouth as Castiel moved to open the back door.

Benny grabbed Dean’s collar in one hand and looped a strong arm around Dean’s waist, easily picking him up and carrying him outside. “You can come back in as soon as you go pee,” he said. “Make sure you lift your leg, if you get pee on yourself I’ll have to spray you down with the hose.”

Dean cried out as he was set down on the grass, squirming and trying to get back inside. But Benny held the leash tight while Cas closed the door, the two alphas staying outside with him.

Benny finally unclipped the leash. “Okay pup, go potty.”

Dean whined, looking up at the alphas, trying to beg them with his eyes. He crawled over to the closed slider door, pawing at the glass, trying to tell them he wanted to go back inside. Wanted to use the toilet like a human.

“Not until you go potty,” Castiel said, watching Dean with a fond smile. “You’re a puppy, puppies go potty outside.”

Dean whined in distress, but the alphas didn’t budge. His bladder was getting fuller by the minute and was starting to become quite uncomfortable. It was a little chilly outside and he was starting to shiver, suddenly more aware of his nudity than he’d been since he got here.

“Come on sweetheart,” Benny cajoled, using his leg to gently push Dean away from the door. “Just get it over and done with, you’ll feel so much better.”

Dean’s face burned with mortification as he realized he really wasn’t going to have a choice. He looked back and forth between Cas and Benny, eyes pleading.

“Come on puppy,” Castiel said, petting Dean’s hair fondly before giving him a little encouraging smack on the ass, driving him further out on the lawn. “Be a good boy for us and go potty.”

Dean slumped into submission as he realized he was going to have to accept this humiliation. He slowly crawled further out on the lawn, looking around nervously. The yard seemed suddenly huge, and he was grateful for the tall privacy fence. He looked forlornly to his house, realizing it belonged to the two alphas now, as much their property as he was.

Benny’s warning about the hose rang in Dean’s ear, and he was already shivering from the chilly air, so he realized he had to do as he was told. He looked down at himself, wincing at the sight of his cock enclosed in the cage. His whole body burned with embarrassment as he lifted his right leg into the air, and it did indeed help point his caged cock away from his body.

With a mortified whimper Dean released his bladder and peed on the lawn like a dog.

He screwed his eyes shut, the mix of humiliation and relief was overwhelming. His bladder had been so full that it seemed to take forever to empty, but his stream finally trickled to a stop and he lowered his leg, carefully avoiding the wet spot in the grass.

Dean hung his head as he slunk back over to the alphas, to embarrassed to look at them, but still wanting back into the warmth of the house.

“What a good puppy,” Castiel praised, bending down to gently scratch Dean’s scalp. “Good potty!”

Dean squirmed, somehow mortified and pleased to be praised at the same time.

“Yes, such a good pup,” Benny crooned, ruffling Dean’s hair. “Good potty!” he repeated. “Come on, inside.”

Dean blushed at the alphas words, at their insistence on praising him like a real dog. All he could do was follow them back into the house.

Castiel opened the slider door. “He’s doing so well, let’s give him a little time off the leash and see how he does with that.”

Dean crawled back into the house, startled to be greeted by the three dogs, who all sniffed him curiously, as if wondering where he’d been. He found himself dropping his head submissively, his instincts responding to them. He winced when he felt noses press to his ass again, clearly interested in his plugged hole.

“Okay boys, your turn,” Castiel said, speaking to the dogs. “Outside!”

The three boys reluctantly pulled away from Dean, following the alphas orders and heading out to the back yard. Castiel closed the door behind them, and Dean watched the dogs go investigate the spot where he’d peed. He blushed and turned away.

Dean wasn’t sure what to do with his new—small—freedom. He looked nervously to the two alphas, who had gone back to preparing their own dinner. He decided to look around the rest of the house, maybe see if he could find a way out.

He crawled into the living room, looking around a little more carefully now. There was a couch and a TV, and four dog beds along the wall, including the one he’d been sleeping on earlier. He spotted the front door, and he crawled over to investigate.

There was only a regular knob and deadbolt, and Dean got up on his knees, hoping he’d be able to open it. He pawed at the knob, but the smooth leather of his mitts slipped uselessly against it, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get a grip on it. He finally gave up and dropped back down to all fours, dejectedly crawling away.

From there Dean found the hall and he decided to check it out. But all he found was a half bathroom and an office, so he crawled back out into the living room.

There was also a staircase, but Dean decided he didn’t want to crawl up the stairs. Besides, there wasn’t going to be a way out of the house up there. He let out a long sigh, realizing he was wasting his time.

Exhaustion from the day was steadily catching up to Dean, and he finally caved, crawling over to his bed. He curled up on the soft pillow, and he was quickly asleep.

* * *

“Wake up, puppy…”

Dean slowly woke to Castiel’s deep voice and a gentle hand running through his hair. He lifted his head and looked up at the alpha, still sleepy.

“You’ve been such a good boy today,” Castiel said, clipping the leash to Dean’s collar. “We want to give you a treat before bed.” He tugged gently on the leash, encouraging Dean to follow.

Dean got up to all fours, following Castiel without thought. The alpha led him over to the couch, where Benny sat waiting. He noticed there was a puppy pee pad on the floor by the alpha’s feet, and he wondered why it was there. With a tug of his leash he realized Castiel wanted him to stand on it, and he frowned, but did as he was told. He stood diagonally to the couch, his head by Benny’s knees.

Castiel handed Dean’s leash to Benny and sat down on the other end of the couch, right by Dean’s backside. He stroked the swell of Dean’s ass gently. “We don’t think you’re ready for a proper knot yet puppy, you’re still recovering from your heat, but we wanted to give you a reward for doing so well on your training.”

Dean was confused, not sure what that meant. But then he gasped as Cas grasped the tail plug and started to gently twist it, pressing the bulb of the plug gently down on his prostate. He found himself moaning around the cock gag in his mouth.

“Now puppies don’t get to have  _real_  orgasms, that’s only for your alphas and your studs,” Castiel said, smiling as he gently wiggled Dean’s tail back and forth. “But when you’re very good, you can earn yourself a milking.”

Dean whimpered around the gag, squirming and pushing his ass back against the plug. He just couldn’t help himself, the stimulation felt so good, his body so pleased for any pleasure his mates offered him. Even if the manner of it was rather humiliating.

Benny still held his leash tightly, keeping him in place, and his hand was stroking through his hair. “Such a good little pup.”

Dean moaned as the pleasure built inside him, his cock straining inside his cage. All thoughts of escape slipped from his mind in the face of it, and he couldn’t even bring himself to care about how humiliating it was to be given pleasure like this. All he wanted was more, to be able to come.

But the cage wouldn’t allow it, at least not an orgasm like Dean had ever known before. As the pleasure built and built he couldn’t release, he only grew more desperate. Until finally, instead of the crashing pleasure he was used to, he felt himself oh so gently slipping over the edge. The pressure releasing slowly and pleasure ebbing in a way that felt kind of nice, but was no where near the release he so desperately wanted.

Dean looked down at his caged cock where it hung between his legs, and saw his cum slowly dribbling onto the pee pad below him. He whimpered as Castiel’s ministrations continued, dragging out the gentle pleasure, and as his cock continued to leak come he realized why it was called milking.

Dean found himself leaning against the couch and resting his face on Benny’s knee, little whimpers and moans continuing to escape him as the milking continued. Finally when his body had nothing left to give, Castiel’s hand stilled and he patted Dean on the ass.

“Good puppy, all done.” Castiel stood. “Now come on, it’s time for bed.”

Dean blinked slowly up at the two alphas. When Castiel took his leash he found himself following without thought, still floating on a haze of pleasure and need to obey. He was vaguely aware of Benny picking up the soiled pee pad and letting the dogs back into the house, who went to their beds in the living room. He was focused on following Castiel, and when they reached the stairs he carefully climbed them, following his alpha.

Benny was right behind them, and the three of them walked into the alphas’ master bedroom. Dean looked around in a daze, seeing the large bed and a wire kennel in the corner with a fluffy dog bed inside it.

“Come on puppy, time for bed,” Castiel said, leading Dean toward the cage.

The haze slipped a little and Dean’s stomach twisted in the face of this new humiliation. But he didn’t have it in him to fight, so when Castiel unclipped the leash he just obediently slunk into the cage, head hanging submissively low. He turned around just in time to watch Cas closed the cage door and latch it shut.

Dean let out a sigh, realizing the simple latch of the cage was all it took to lock him in, his paws completely useless. He’d be stuck in here until his alphas chose to let him out.

“Goodnight, puppy,” Castiel said, smiling softly at him before moving to get ready for bed.

“Goodnight pup,” Benny echoed.

Dean let out a little whimper, but quickly caved and curled up on the bed. This was his life now, there was really no reason to fight it.

He was asleep before his alphas turned out the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are love! <3
> 
> I take prompts on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
